Sayori Shoots Up The Club
by Gonzotheanime
Summary: A rewrite of an actual DDLC Mod, Sayori couldn't stand the depression and takes the most drastic action against her club members on the day of the Festival.


Sayori Shoots Up The Literature Club (Fan Rewrite)

Written by MindlessGonzo

Original Concept by Purzel2205/Chankamaster, Based On Characters and Story by Team Savato

For the sake of things, here's what to expect:

1\. By reading on, you agreed that you are at least 13 years of age and consent to reading about disturbing content.

2\. This contains spoilers of both the main game and the mod. By reading on, you have agreed that you have played both (or have at least the general knowledge of both) and will not whine about being spoiled.

3\. As tribute, the MC here will be named Chanka, after the mod maker.

4\. I know the whole thing is just edgy humor not meant to be taken seriously. I just wanna have some excuse for some good DDLC what-if scenario writing, building up on someone else's ideas… OK, I just wanted it to be less edge.

I woke up, a bit restless, upon hearing the alarm going off.

The memory of last night's confession is still fresh in my mind. I'm still finding it hard to take in. All this time, I never knew that within Sayori's bright smile, lied the uncomfortable truth of depression and misery. She revealed it to only me, hoping that whatever those "rainclouds" tell her, it was just lies and that she was nobody's burden. I worried if I handled the situation right, and if things can be the same after that. With the stress of the festival, I worry she might succumb to the rainclouds. The thoughts continued as I put on my school uniform and gathered my things.

I gave her a call. Since today is the day of the festival, she should be at least ready and waiting. But she never picked up.

I thought about going to her house. No, that's a little too much.

I can't wait. The others are expecting me, so I dashed off to school, festival supplies in hand.

I was greeted happily by Monika, who seems to be the only member here. She was setting up booklets of the poems we'd be reciting to classmates

"Chanka!" she beamed, "You're the first one here! Thanks for coming early!"

"That's funny, I thought at least Yuri would be here."

After settling the stuff I brought, I took out the poem I found online and sent it to Monika.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring Sayori with you," she said.

I wound up lying, putting on a façade. "Yeah, she overslept again, that dummy. You'd think that on days this important, she'd try a little harder."

That felt a little too genuine. I began to feel awful. Maybe it's the way I'm used to thinking. I'm now regretting not going to wake her up.

Monika chuckled. "You should take a little responsibility for her, Chanka. I mean, especially after your exchange with her yesterday. You kind of left her hanging this morning, you know?"

What? She knew?!

I asked her.

"Of course I do. I am the club president after all."

I was stumbling to find words. Did Sayori told her about this?

"You don't know the full story," I started.

Monika interrupted. "Don't worry. I probably know a lot more than you think."

A chill ran down my spine. Monika started to motion toward the pamphlets but the dread has a tight grip on me. Trying to save face, I checked them and complemented them.

The pamphlets had three poems, all the ones that the girls practiced before. But the one that was for Sayori was different. I never read this one before.

All it said was "Get out of my head." Many times, for most of the page, except:

"Get out of my head before I do what I know is best for you.

Get out of my head before I listen to everything she said to me.

Get out of my head before I show you how much I love you.

Get out of my head before I finish writing this poem.

But a poem is never actually finished.

It just stops moving."

Dread and panic fills my body.

"Chanka?" Monika asked. "What's wrong?"

I tried to pass it off as nothing to hide it from Monika, but it can't be helped. This feels disparate from everything else Sayori wrote. I had to go.

"I'm going to get Sayori."

"Alright," replied Monika. "Try not to take too long, OK?"

I ran to Sayori's as fast as my feet could carry. I continued to call myself stupid, for not trying harder for Sayori. Those simple gestures and acts I did? It didn't feel a big deal for me, but it must've been enough for Sayori to be happy! I promised to help her and that things will be the same as it normally was! I'm the biggest idiot alive!

I reached her home. I knocked on the door, but no answer. I let myself in. No response. I hope it's just her being a heavy sleeper.

I swallowed. Hard to believe I ended up doing this after all. If she is just sleeping late, I'll never heard the end of it. Isn't that something a boyfriend would do, waking up his girlfriend in her own house? It might be wrong, but it felt right.

I knocked on Sayori's bedroom door. "Sayori?" I called. "Wake up, dummy…"

Nothing.

I didn't want to, but I have to. It's a breach of privacy, sure but what other choice is there?

I gently open the door.

"Sayori?"

The bedroom was empty. Above all, it was a mess.

Pictures were on the floor. Her desk chair tossed onto the bed. Her stuffed animals were in another corner of the room, torn up. A mirror was broken, and in the middle of it all, was a rope hanging from the ceiling, tied up in a noose.

Sayori is not here.

I searched her house. She's not here.

What did happen here? Where is she?

Ping!

My phone received a message.

It's Sayori!

I was washed over with relief. For the moment.

I opened the message.

"Please stay home, Chanka. Don't come to the festival. Forever yours, Sayori."

The relief was replaced by another instance of dread and confusion. What does this mean? To even get my answer, I might have to go back to the club. I might upset Sayori, but with this sense of morbid dread lingering, I have no other option. I ran back to school.

I entered the clubroom. To my shock, Sayori was there, as well as Natsuki and Yuri. "Sorry I was away," I spoke, heaving from the extra exercise, "But I'm back now."

"Welcome back," said Monika.

Yuri and Natsuki expressed their relief in their own special way. Yuri was glad she won't have to be on stage alone, and Natsuki continued with her tsundere tendencies. It seemed they weren't told I went to check on Sayori.

I turned my gaze to Sayori, who was by herself in one of the back desks. She didn't speak a word to me, but she was staring back at me with a sad expression.

Did I ignore her text's instructions?

I went up to her. "What happened? I was worried."

She replied, "I woke up early to do preparations for the festival. Forgot to do them yesterday. Sorry."

Something's awfully off.

Sayori takes my hand and walks us out of class. The dread continues to linger.

"What's wrong, Sayori?" I asked.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you back at home?" Sayori was stressed. Of what is the mystery I want to solve.

"What is going on with you? That message is cryptic as hell. I never expect this from you."

She sniffled. "Too late now. I'm sorry for what you're gonna see today."

That was even more cryptic than the text. The worry and confusion has it's full grip on me and I do not like it at all. I decided to keep an eye on her.

We returned to the classroom. Monika approached us.

"Is everything OK?" she asked.

Sayori answered with a sudden "Yes."

Monika didn't think much of it. The festival preparations are the only thing on her mind. As she said later, "We can't make our literature club look bad, y'know?"

I began to hope that after all this, the festival will help cheer Sayori up. I don't know how depression works, but I can only hope and be there for now.

Monika got the idea of making sure our poems are good to go. "Sayori, did you bring yours? The one you emailed me seemed to be the wrong one. I wasn't sure so I went with the file you sent."

Sayori became surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry, lemme get it."

So the one with "Get out of my head" wasn't meant to be on the pamphlet. At least that eases one worry, but another one developed in place. Monika seems a bit oblivious about Sayori's situation. Either that or is ignoring it.

I addressed Monika as Sayori digs around her bag in the back of the room.

Monika replied, "She did appear a bit strange, but maybe it's the rainclouds she mentioned."

I could just be worrying too much…

Click.

Boom.

Before I knew it, red liquid suddenly splattered onto me, and Monika drops to the floor in with a shocked expression on her face.

Yuri and Natsuki screamed. I couldn't make a sound. I could only look to the back of the classroom.

Sayori was holding a gun that is steaming at the end of the barrel. Tears were streaming down her face as she scowled.

Is this for real? Is this reality or a nightmare? I was still in shock.

Sayori spoke, tensed as ever. "I'm sorry, Chanka! I wish you wasn't here to see this! I tried to warn you but you didn't listen!"

Things connected in my head. Is this why she told me to stay home?

"It's all because of you!" Sayori screamed as she aimed towards the other girls. "The rainclouds wouldn't stop. And you did nothing but continue to take the only ray of sunshine that made this life worth living!"

Monika began screaming in pain as she clutched the gunshot wound in her chest. Sayori walked toward us.

"She was the worst! She just wouldn't get out of my head! She kept sending me these rainclouds! She kept telling me things! She kept driving me to the noose!"

The rope in her room. The mess she left. I slowly make sense of it all.

Sayori continued to approach Monika, gun aimed at her.

"My life was a lie. I'm always gonna be a burden to everyone. All I ever do was screw things up, rely on others too much, I'm nobody!"

She fired another shot, again through Monika's back. I can hear screams outside the classroom and outside on the courtyard, despite the temporary pain of the gun going off so close to me.

Natsuki and Yuri curled up into a corner, clutching each other in fear. Sayori continued to cry.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

The pool of blood developing around Monika began to grow wider, as Monika lost the strength to even make sounds, only to puke up more blood instead. Some gotten onto my shoes as I watch Monika slowly die in horror.

Frustrated, Sayori stomped Monika around the gunshot wounds, agitating them.

"What did I do to deserve making my life a living hell? What did I do to deserve to die?"

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. The one who I swore to protect has now snapped in a fit of depression and rage, now seemingly convinced there's no happiness in her life. Nothing but rainclouds that torment her.

As Monika inched closer to death, Sayori brought the gun back up to the two girls in the corner.

"You two were no better than she was. You were greedy, selfish, and ungodly uncaring! You tried to take Chanka away from me for your own selfish desires. You made those rainclouds just as much as Monika! You both were horrible!"

I didn't think much at first of the gestures Yuri and Natsuki did when I was settling in, but it seemed to have a much strong affect on Sayori's descent into the depressing void.

"I hated you both!" Sayori pulled down the gun's hammer! "Go away!"

She shot Yuri dead center in her head, painting the wall behind her with her blood and brain matter. Natsuki panicked, making a bolt for the door. Sayori shot again but missed. Strangely, she didn't bother to chase her. She instead tried to take off Yuri's uniform.

I finally brought myself to speak. "J-Jesus Christ!"

Sayori paid no mind to me, as she removed Yuri's blazer and rolled up her sleeve, revealing slits up and down Yuri's arm.

She chuckled though her tears. "Isn't this ironic? One of the worst friends to give me grief, and she's no better than I am. Think there's a saying about glass houses and stones."

She stood up to face me. Her eyes began looking a bit red from the crying and anger.

"I'm probably a monster now. Natsuki probably called the police. They probably think you're my hostage."

I finally asked the question that my fear kept me from saying. "Why?"

Sayori wiped herself with her sleeves. "I just wanted a bright sunny day for once. It felt right to just stop the source of those rainclouds."

She stared at Yuri's corpse, her shock frozen on her face. She turned to Monika, who stopped breathing and moving. No doubt she finally died.

"Why aren't they going away, Chanka? Did I screw up again?"

I haven't the answer, nor the heart to tell her anyway.

"Or am I far too gone to be helped?"

She glanced to her firearm for a moment. Then she brought the barrel to her temple, hesitant to pull the trigger.

I tensed up while she began to breathe heavily and resumed her sobbing.

Sayori couldn't bring herself to shoot. Upset, she brings the gun to her side and turned her gaze to the front of the room.

Still at the teacher's desk, before it all began, was a pan of cute cupcakes Natsuki made especially for the festival. It was left untainted, despite the gunshot to Monika. Sayori helped herself with one, sinking her teeth into the pink frosting.

After finishing off the cupcake, she turned to me.

"C-can I be alone?" she said, her voice quivering.

Is she letting me go?

"Please?"

I guess she was.

I took my time to navigate over the chairs and to the door, every now and then maintaining a look to Sayori. She sat down in front of the desk, burying her face in her arms as she kept her grip on her gun.

She stayed that way as I left the club and began a sprint to the courtyard.

To my relief, at the gates of the school grounds was an array of cops, SWAT members, and press people. Sayori really did cause quite a stir.

I slowed down as police barked orders through a megaphone. Probably thinking I'm an accomplice or something. They frisked me before Natsuki darted toward me, relieved I'm alive.

She hugged me tightly, burying her face in my blazer. "You goddamn idiot! I was worried sick!"

I just let her continue.

"I was worried she'd shot you so I went and called the police! I practically begged for help! They thought I was pranking!"

She then looked at me, teary-eyed. "What was with her?"

I replied, "She's not well. I guess she got tired of the rain."

"Rain?" she quipped. "Was she depressed?"

"Basically."

"What idiot would shoot her friends and herself?!"

"She hasn't shot herself. She couldn't bring herself to."

Natsuki turned her attention as the cops aimed toward the school. "Clearly!"

Walking slowly to the middle of the courtyard, in front of heavily armed police, was Sayori. She kept the gun in her hand as she hugged herself, visibly shaking and crying.

A police officer with a megaphone rang out. "Stop where you are. Just do as we say and nobody's gonna get hurt."

Sayori complied.

They ordered her to throw her weapon to the side. She hesitated. Her knees began to buckle.

"Come on now," barked the megaphone. "You don't want this to become any more worse than it is."

A while passed. Sayori then gave in and threw the gun to her side. She collapsed onto her knees and wailed loudly.

Natsuki tensed as the cops crept up to Sayori. One shouted "Secure the school! Make sure there's no other shooter!"

"I'm the only one!" shouted Sayori. My heart sank as the cops placed handcuffs on her and escorted her to a large black van. In many other ways, she might be the only one.

As the cops lingered on, Natsuki and I made our way to a bench on the side of the road. The large van carrying Sayori leaves. We sat as we calmed down from the chaos of it all, grieving the loss of Monika and Yuri.

The next few weeks were spent coping and healing with the loss of the Literature Club. We were relieved when Sayori was getting the much needed help that we failed to get her. Soon, Natsuki and I began dating, and Sayori backed us 100%. She's still a friend to me and Natsuki, and it's all she could want. We continued to exchange conversations and whatever books we saw. Despite the time, the memory of that day would still bring a bit of pain whenever we reflect. Someday, though, we could reform the Literature Club and rebuild it. We're just waiting for Sayori to see the sunshine.

The End.


End file.
